


Sacred Sunday Secrets

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Flying, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: It was never meant to be a secret — it was honestly never meant to beanything— it just happened. And then it kept on happening.And now I have no idea what I'll do the day it's all over...This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Sacred Sunday Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #345:  
> 1\. Neville  
> 2\. Nerve  
> 3\. ~~Noir~~
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Flying
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Another Sunday morning and, just as usual, the others are still fast asleep. Ron, who didn’t come back until the early morning, is out like a light and Neville is snoring, just as he always does whenever he stays up too late. Seamus and Dean are so tangled together it’s impossible to discern whose limb belongs to whom. No one notices as I gather my things and slink out the door.

The castle is eerily quiet as I make my way downstairs. I don’t know how long we’ve been doing this, but I recall glittering snow. Back then, these early Sunday mornings were purely coincidental — born from restless insomnia and post-war nightmares — and I don’t even want to think about when or why it eventually started to become something else, something more.

Not that I’ll ever admit it to anyone, but these days I even set my alarm to make sure not to miss it. Summer is just around the corner, and Merlin knows when we’ll get another chance to do it once we finally leave this place.

I still haven’t told anyone about our Sunday mornings. Not that I ever intended to keep it from my friends, but how could I ever explain it? Especially now, after it’s been going on for so long without me mentioning it. Surely, they’d just get the wrong idea. Surely, they’d get all upset and worried, starting to follow me to “secure my safety” or something else equally ridiculous.

The lawn is sparkling with dew as I head for our meeting place. The early morning sun has yet to warm the air, and as a cool breeze nips at my cheeks, I’m grateful that I remembered to don my warmest knitted jumper this time. A chorus of warbling robins is greeting the new day, their joy bringing a smile to my face.

He smirks as I approach him, releasing the Snitch and kicking off towards the sky without a single word. I hasten to follow him, holding my nerve against the frustration already simmering in the pit of my stomach.

And then I’m flying, soaring, leaving all my worries on the ground as I focus on the chase. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
